Easter Yeggs
Easter Yeggs is a 1947 Looney Tunes short. This was the 500th cartoon short released by Warner Bros. It is Robert McKimson's second Bugs Bunny effort, and his first Bugs & Elmer cartoon. Arthur Q. Bryan plays Elmer; all other voices are by Mel Blanc. Title The title is a play on "Easter eggs" and on "yegg", a slang term for a burglar or safecracker. Plot Bugs Bunny finds the Easter Rabbit sitting on a rock, crying. He tells Bugs that his feet are sore, so he cannot deliver the Easter eggs. Bugs takes up the job, not knowing that he was actually tricked into doing so. He says that every year, the Easter Bunny gets some "dumb bunny" to do his work for him. The first house the "joyous bunny" visits bears a name by the door: Dead End Kid, and the mean little red-haired kid who lives inside throws the egg at Bugs' face, bites him and beats Bugs up before body slamming him on the floor. Bugs loses his cool and grabs the kid's arm. Unfortunately, Dead End Kid screams and three huge thugs (one of which is either a man dressed as a woman or is a woman with mannish features) rush in on Bugs while aiming guns at him. Bugs barely escapes the hail of bullets. They even write out a message on the door "AND STAY OUT!" When Bugs rushes back to the Easter Bunny telling him he quits, the Easter Bunny gets him to "try once more". Unfortunately, the next house is that of Elmer Fudd, the veteran wabbit-hater. Fudd sets up an elaborate welcome and, disguised as a baby, hides his gun in a bassinet and climbs in. Just then Bugs arrives, but this time he's prepared for toddler resistance: he cracks the egg in Elmer's hands. Thus commences the classic chase until Bugs manages to sic Dead End Kid on Elmer (who beats Elmer on the head repeatedly with a hammer). Finally, Bugs plants a bomb painted like an easter egg and leaves it for the Easter Bunny. When he picks it up to finish his job, Bugs lights the fuse, proclaiming to the audience "it's the suspense that gets me," and the bomb explodes on the Easter Bunny, leaving the hapless hen-fruit handler hanging high up in a tree. Bugs' parting shot: "Remember, Doc, keep smiling!" The cartoon irises out as Bugs starts laughing. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' 'Title Cards' Availability *VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Starring Bugs Bunny! *Laserdisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs Bunny Classics: Special Collector's Edition *VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Comedy Classics *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 3, Side 2: Bugs Bunny *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc One Trivia Goofs *When Bugs says to the bratty kid, "Take it easy! Somebody could get hurt, probably me", his mouth doesn't move. External Links *Easter Yeggs at SuperCartoons.net *Easter Yeggs at B99.TV *Baxter's Breakdowns Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Elmer Fudd shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Elmer Fudd Category:1947 films Category:1947 shorts Category:Bugs and Elmer shorts Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:1947 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:1940s films Category:Easter films Category:Easter productions Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Animation by Charles McKimson Category:Animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Animation by Richard Bickenbach Category:Animated by Richard Bickenbach Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Bickenbach Category:Animation by I. Ellis Category:Animated by I. Ellis Category:Cartoons animated by I. Ellis Category:Layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoon layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Voices by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons with voices by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Films